ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt Michaels
=Background= Matthew Brandon Michaels was born into a wealthy, affluent family on the night of July 4, 1976. It's coincidence how he was born on America's day of Independence, when Michaels' life while living in Denver, Colorado, was far from that. Being an only child, he was kept under close supervision by both of his parents, Tom and Mary. They constantly kept a close eye on their son, who someday, they thought, would take over the dad's multimillion dollar corporation. But Matt Michaels had other aspirations...he simply loved history, especially American history. So after Michaels graduated from Georgetown University, his parents had planned a post-graduation celebration, but their son wasn't anywhere to be found. For Matt Michaels was nowhere to be found...he'd bought a plane ticket, and was headed to Philly, PA. Michaels' dreams of being a history teacher were granted as he applied for a job teaching American History at Lakewood High, and was immediately accepted based on his credentials and a nearly spotless record. Michaels was ecstatic at the news...for it's not every day a man gets to live out his dream. So months went by, and Michaels was happy even if his classes were somewhat disruptive and unappreciative of America's past and why it is so important. But then things took a swerve for Matt Michaels, for one rainy day he was called to the principal's office, a harsh Mr. Robinson, who claimed he had proof Matt Michaels was "secretly" involved with another teacher at Lakewood, and that they've been caught fooling around with each other. Matt Michaels quickly denied the accusation, but footage of he and a young, beautiful English teacher, Victoria Feinstein, were caught "in the act." Michaels was so ashamed...he knew what would happen, but he just could not help himself...this woman Victoria was so beautiful. So Michaels was fired, but his philosophy was that he was still a young man, still learning, and that maybe he rushed into teaching. But Michaels knew one thing...he still loved history, and he was deeply in love with this woman Victoria. Still going out, after Victoria quit upon hearing of Michaels' departure, Michaels popped the question to Victoria on March 14, 2001. Victoria said yes, and the wedding was on as scheduled, but only Victoria' parents showed up, because Michaels did not want to face his parents, the yelling, the constant watching, and the overall hatred that he had. Victoria and Matthew Michaels stayed in Philly, but Matt needed another job, so looking through the papers one day he saw an add for a professional wrestling federation. Michaels had never seen wrestling, but when he saw the phrase 'Original Gimmicks only' his eyes lit up...he knew now what he wanted to do. Athletic, but not overly athletic, Michaels came to Owner Richard Howard of Elite Wrestling as Matt Michaels, the "Founding Brother," a man who would combine the best of both worlds: history and wrestling. He was signed thereafter, and made a quick impact before quitting due to conflicting schedules and other personal reason not delved into. But Matt Michaels was given another chance, as Sean Cole, representative of NEW, saw the talent in Michaels and had him sign a contact. As they say....the rest is history, and so far for Matt Michaels, it's been good to him. NEW has opened its doors to Michaels, and the history buff has walked through them without ever looking back, because he is a new, innovative character that perfectly combines the past with the present. Now Matt Michaels, after a brief hiatus of roughly five months, is back with plans not of the NEW Ultimate Title, but of being apart the greatest Tag Team NEW has ever laid eyes on, and, keeping with that "old school" mentality, look to show the newer members to the roster just what NEW's Historian can do when trying to uphold the historic structure that is NEW. =Notes= =Career Highlights= *Has the most career victories in New Era Wrestling *Is a NEW Hall of Famer, Class of 2005 *Is the only man in NEW history to hold the Ultimate Title on three separate occasions *Has recorded victories at all three Collision Course PPV events, headlining two of them *Has held eight different NEW Championships, both individual and Tag Team *Voted the winner of NEW's "Promo of the Year" at the NEW Anniversary Show in 2005 *Won the Ultimate Title for the first time just three months into the company *Has had a winning streak of twelve consecutive victories, dating from 08-15-04 to 11-14-04; undefeated for almost three months Category:NEW Wrestlers Category:NEW Hall of Famers Category:Wrestlers